1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable bottom end stop for a slide fastener. The separable bottom end stop is formed of a box pin and an insert pin, an upward opening slider and a reverse opening slider are loaded on a fastener chain, and the box pin and the insert pin are improved, thereby achieving a smooth separation and insertion of those pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-136309 has disclosed a separable bottom end stop for a slide fastener, as shown in FIG. 9, in which an expanded portion 41′ which allows an insert pin 6′ to retreat is provided on an outer side face at a front end of a box pin 5′, and a projecting portion is provided on a rear face at a corner portion of the front end of the box pin in order to prevent a reverse opening slider 8′ from escaping, so that the projecting portion can make contact with and engage with a front end of a lower plate of the reverse opening slider 8′. The insert pin 6′ has a side face 42′ which can push up a locking pawl 30′ provided on the reverse opening slider 8′ gradually, the side face 42′ provided from a front end of a surface of the insert pin 6′ up to a recess 22′ capable of accommodating the locking pawl 30′.
In a fastener chain having the reverse opening slider 8′ shown in FIG. 9, when the insert pin 6′ is inserted into an upward opening slider 7′ in a condition that the reverse opening slider 8′ and the upward opening slider 7′ loaded on the fastener chain are kept in contact with each other on the box pin 5′ at the bottom end of the fastener chain, the front end of the insert pin 6′ makes contact with the top end of a diamond 28′ of the reverse opening slider 8′, so that the insert pin 6′ can not be inserted or fitted smoothly. Further, the projecting portion is provided on the rear face at the corner of the front end of the box pin 5′, and is formed so as to make contact with and engages with the front end of the lower plate of the reverse opening slider 8′. Therefore, it is difficult to accommodate the box pin 5′ in a body of the slider completely to be hidden, so that an appearance of the slide fastener is not good to see.